Booji Boy's Basement
Booji Boy's Basement is a not-for-profit distribution service for non-commercial DEVO and DEVO-related recordings and videos. Below is a list of releases, ordered by BBB catalog number (,except for "Specialties"). Chronological and categorized audio release lists are at the [http://boojiboysbasement.com/audio.html BBB website] . See additions to the "Devolved Archive" at BoojiBoysBasement.com. Recent additions are marked "new." Live Shows Chronological Order (Link) Catalog Order * A001 - xxxx-xx-xx - Unreleased Live Songs Disc 1 * A002 - xxxx-xx-xx - Unreleased Live Songs Disc 2 * A003 - 1980-07-16 - Rochester, NY - Triangle Theater * A004 - 1990-11-10 - Milan, Italy - Rolling Stone Theatre * A005 - 1977-xx-xx - San Francisco, CA - Mabuhay Gardens (Sing if You're Glad to Be DEVO vinyl) * A006 - 1977-12-17 - New York City, NY - Max's Kansas City * A008 - 1980-05-13 - Tokyo, Japan * A009 - 1980-06-13 - Wartburg, Germany * A010 - 1980-06-17 - Milan, Italy * A011 - 1980-08-01 - Miami, FL * A013 - 1981-xx-xx - Los Angeles, CA * A013 - xxxx-xx-xx - Live TV Appearances (various dates) * A014 - 1981-10-19 - Pittsburgh, PA * A015 - 1981-11-05 - Boston, MA * A016 - 1981-11-07 - Philadelphia, PA * A017 - 1982-11-17 - Washington D.C. * A018 - 1982-12-13 - Tempe, AZ * A019 - 1982-12-31 - San Francisco, CA * A020 - 1990-10-15 - London, UK * A021 - 1996-01-26 - Park City, UT - Sundance Film Festival * A022 - 1996-08-04 - Irvine, CA * A023 - 1997-07-18 - Cleveland, OH * A024 - 2002-10-25 - San Francisco, CA - City Hall * A025 - 2003-07-21 - Hollywood, CA - SIR Studios (Rehersal) * A026 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA recording * A027 - 1974-??-?? - Akron, OH * A028 - 1977-05-25 - Max's Kansas City, NYC * A034 - 1977-07-10 - Max's Kansas City, NYC * A035 - 1978-??-?? - San Francisco (bootleg "Visit the DEVO Nudist Camp Nearest You") * A036 - 1978-??-?? - Painter's Mill Festival, MD * A037 - 1978-06-24 - Knebworth Festival, UK * A038 - 1978-10-17 - Bottom Line, NYC (Set 1) * A039 - 1978-10-17 - Bottom Line, NYC (Set 2) * A040 - 1978-10-18 - Bottom Line, NYC (Sets 1 & 2) * A041 - 1978-10-19 - Showplace, Dover, NJ * A042 - 1978-10-25 - Elmocombo, Toronto, Ontario * A043 - 1978-10-30 - Akron, OH * A044 - 1978-12-27 - Agora, Atlanta, GA * A045 - 1979-05-24 - Ohtemon-Kaikan Hall, Fukuoka, Japan * A047 - 1977-02-?? - Akron, OH - The Crypt * A048 - 1977-05-28 - Cleveland, OH - Eagle St Saloon * A052 - 1979-01-04 - Akron, OH - Civic Center * A053 - 1979-??-?? - Don Kirshner Sessions * A054 - 1979-08-04 - Dallas, TX (2 disc) * A055 - 1979-12-31 - Long Beach, CA (2 disc) * A056 - 1980-06-19 - Rimini, Italy (2 disc) * A057 - 1980-06-24 - Torino, Italy * A058 - 1980-07-17 - Boston, MA - The Orpheum * A059 - 1981-10-31 - New York, NY - Radio City Music Hall * A060 - 1981-11-21 - Austin, TX * A061 - 1996-08-03 - Irvine, CA * A062 - 1997-07-19 - Pittsburgh, PA * A063 - 1999-01-21 - Los Angeles, CA - Universal Amphitheater * A064 - 2002-10-26 - Anaheim, CA * A065 - 1979-05-28 - Tokyo, Japan - Noppin Budokan Hall * A066 - 1979-07-01 - Los Angeles, CA - Civic Center * A067 - 1979-07-08 - Minneapolis, MN * A068 - 1979-07-13 - Chicago, IL * A069 - 1979-07-21 - New York, NY - Palladium * A070 - 1980-06-20 - Bologna, Italy - Palasport * A071 - 1982-10-31 - Los Angeles, CA - New Beverley Hills Theatre (Edited Version) * A072 - 1978-08-05 - San Francisco, CA - Mabuhay Gardens * A073 - 1982-11-05 - Merrillville, ID - Holiday Star Plaza (2 discs) * A074 - 1990-11-10 - Milan, Italy - Rolling Stone Theatre (version 2 - 2 discs, includes film intros) * A075 - 1980-06-22 - Rome, Italy - Castel Santangelo * A076 - 1980-06-25 - Nice, France - Theatre de Veraure * A077 - 1980-08-23 - Santa Monica, CA - Santa Monica Civic * A078 - 1981-10-25 - Buffalo, NY - Shea's * A079 - 1988-11-02 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue * A080 - 1988-11-03 - Chicago, IL - Cabaret Metro * A081 - 1988-11-06 - Cincinatti, OH - Bogart's * A082 - 1988-11-19 - South Amboy, NJ * A083 - 1977-05-24 - Cleveland, OH - Pirate's Cove * A084 - 1977-12-31 - Santa Monica, CA * A085 - 1978-??-?? - How To Keep a Devotee Busy for Hours * A087 - 1978-11-19 - Paris, France * A088 - 1979-??-?? - San Francisco, CA * A089 - 1979-08-03 - Dallas, TX * A090 - 1982-11-11 - Boston, MA * A091 - 1988-11-11 - Trenton, NJ * A092 - 1990-09-20 - Oslo, Norway * A093 - 1990-09-27 - Hamburg, Germany * A094 - 1988-11-22 - Raleigh, NC * A095 - 1988-11-27 - Berkeley, CA - V.C. Berkeley Campus * A096 - 1996-07-30 - George, WA * A097 - 1996-08-02 - San Jose, CA - Spartan Stadium * A098 - 1997-07-13 - North Hollywood, CA - Rehersal * A099 - 2001-08-02 - Hollywood, CA - TechnoDevo * A100 - 2002-10-24 - San Diego, CA * A101 - 1980-07-27 - Columbia, MD - Merriweather Post Pavillion * A102 - 1982-11-20 - New York City, NY - The Palladium (2 discs) * A103 - 1988-11-15 - Washington, DC * A104 - 1988-11-16 - Boston, MA - The Channel * A105 - 1988-11-17 - Philadelphia, PA * A106 - 1997-10-04 - Brisbane, Australia * A107 - 1980-07-21 - New York City, NY - Wollman Rink (Central Park) * A108 - 1977-08-24 - Los Angeles, CA - Starwood (+2) + Cincinatti 1978 (FM) * A109 - 1978-??-?? - unknown - Tigerwax * A110 - 1977-12-03 - Cleveland, OH - WHK Auditorium (AKA "The Year After/1984") * A111 - 1988-11-20 - New York City, NY - Eugene's (Three Dirty Tasteless Songs) * A112 - 2004-04-24 - Hollywood, CA - S.I.R. Studios (dress rehearsal for Nike show) * A113 - 2004-04-25 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (Nike event) * A114 - 2004-07-22 - New York City, NY - Morningside Park (Nike Event) + 2004-07-23 - NYC - Eugene's (Desi-DEVO/Summerstage after-party) 1 * A115 - 2004-07-23 - New York City, NY - Central Park Summerstage 1 * A116 - 1988-11-20 - New York City, NY * A117 - 2003-08-02 Tokyo, Japan - Makuhari Messe Event Hall * A118 - 2004-08-01 - Portland, OR - Pioneer Courthouse Square (Nike event) * A119 - 2004-09-18 - Devore, CA - Hyundai Pavilion (KROQ Inland Invasion) * A120 - 2004-07-22 - New York City, NY - Morningside Park (Nike Event) + 2004-07-23 - NYC - Eugene's 2 * A121 - 2004-09-23 - Chicago, IL - Grant Park (Nike Event) * A122 - 2004-09-24 - Chicago, IL - The Riviera * A123 - 1978-11-03 - Minneapolis, MN - Walker Art Center * A124 - 1978-??-?? - The Men Who Make the Music vinyl bootleg locations * A125 - 1978-10-24 - Montreal, QC * A126 - 1980-07-25 - Hampstead, NY - Calderone Concert Hall * A127 - 1981-??-?? - Australia (EON-FM broadcast) * A128 - 1978-11-10 - San Francisco, CA - The Old Waldorf * A129 - 1988-11-16 - Boston, MA - The Channel upgrade * A130 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA - Orange County Fair (raw soundboard mix) * A131 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA - Orange County Fair (soundboard - no vocals) * A132 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA - Orange County Fair (final mix by Bob2) * A133 - 1979-07-26 - Greensboro, NC - Aycock Auditorium, University Of North Carolina Greensboro (2 discs) * A134 - 1980-08-20 - San Diego, CA - California Theatre * A135 - 1980-12-14 - Chicago, IL - Aragon Ballroom * A136 - 1982-11-10 - Toronto, Canada - Massey Hall * A137 - 1982-11-12 - Pittsburgh, PA - Stanley Theatre (2 discs) * A138 - 1982-12-11 - Universal City, CA - Universal Amphitheatre * A139 - 1988-11-12 - Baltimore, MD - Hammerjack's * A140 - 1988-12-01 - Dallas, TX - Tommy's * A141 - 1988-12-09 - Hollywood, CA - The Palace * A142 - 1990-10-11 - Milan, Italy - Rolling Stone Theatre (2 discs) * A143 - 1990-10-22 - Stockholm, Sweden - Melody * A144 - 1998-10-10 - San Jose, CA - FMC Factory (Silicon Planet Party) * A145 - 2005-08-04 - Anaheim, CA - House of Blues * A146 - 2005-08-05 - Anaheim, CA - House of Blues * A147 - 2005-08-06 - West Hollywood, CA - House of Blues * A148 - 2005-08-07 - West Hollywood, CA - House of Blues * A149 - 2005-08-10 - New York City, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom * A150 - 2005-08-13 - Washington, D.C. - 9:30 Club * A151 - 2005-08-14 - Washington, D.C. - 9:30 Club * A152 - 2005-08-18 - Cleveland, OH - Scene Pavilion * A153 - 2005-08-23 - Englewood, CO - Coors Light Ampitheater (Lost '80s Live) * A154 - 1977-07-09 - New York City, NY - Max's Kansas City * A155 - 1979-??-?? - Akron, OH * A156 - 1980-07-?? - Cincinnati, OH * A157 - 2002-02-24 - Hollywood, CA - Local 97 Union Hall (Larry Dominello benefit gig) Demo Releases * D001 - Unreleased Demos, Disc 1 * D002 - Unreleased Demos, Disc 2 * D003 - Oh, No! It's DEMOS * 'D004 '- The Forgotten Bits Mark Mothersbaugh Releases Categorized Order (Link) Catalog Order * M001 - The Royal Tenenbaums Original Score (Oscar Promo Disc) * M002 - Music for Films Vol. 1 * M003 - Music for Films Vol. 2 (The Films of Wes Anderson) * M004 - Music for Films Vol. 3 * M005 - Pee Weejects (rejected music from Pee Wee's Playhouse) & Other Tracks * M006 - Muzik for Insomniaks (original Japanese cassette) * M007 - Muzik for Insomniaks Vol. 1 * M008 - Muzik for Insomniaks Vol. 2 * M009 - Rugrats Live Show Demos * M010 - Rugrats Compilation #1 * M011 - The Rugrats Movie Score * M012 - Rugrats Compilation #2 (Songs from the Movies) * M013 - Santo Bugito Soundtrack * M014 - Four Rooms Soundtrack (performed by Combustible Edison, produced by MM) * M015 - Sugar & Spice Promo Score * M016 - Rushmore Promo Score * M017 - Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle Promo Score * M018 - Hajime Tachibana & Mark Mothersbaugh Collaborations * M019 - Bubblegum! (misc tracks compilation) * M020 - Joyeux Mutato (Rhino Handmade Edition) * M021 - The Life Aquatic Original Score (Oscar Promo Disc) * M022 - Cassette from Rev. Ivan Stang * M023 - Holiday Situations * M024 - 80's Compositions * M025 - Mark Mothersbaugh & KRK Ryden synthesizer jam 1993 * M026 - Thirteen Promo Score * M027 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen Promo Score : See more Mark Mothersbaugh music at BoojiboysBasement.com Interview Releases Chronological Order (Link) Catalog Order * I001 - 2004-09-09 - Phone Interview with Mark Mothersbaugh by Alex Brunelle * I002 - 2005-03-05 - Phone Interview with David Kendrick by Alex Brunelle * I003 - 1979-??-?? - (DEVO - Booji Boy) Radio Interviews with Dr. Demento * I004 - 1988-??-?? - (Jerry - Mark) Interviews by El Gordo * I005 - 1989-05-07 - (Mark and Jerry) Loveline on KROQ + 1989 - Backstage Pass 91X (San Diego) * I006 - 1990-10-15 - London, UK - Mark Mothersbaugh interview by Mark Wernham * I007 - Akron Interviews (DEVO '77, General Boy '81, Jerry '88) * I008 - 1981-xx-xx - 1981 Interviews * I009 - 1984-xx-xx - 1984 Interviews (Mark Oct. 19 - Jerry Nov. 21) * I010 - 1988-xx-xx - Reflex Magazine Interviews (Jerry - Mark) * I011 - 1992-09-18 - Phone Interview with General Boy by Malcolm Tent * I012 - 1993-03-11 - Phone Interview with Jerry Casale by Jeff * I013 - 1993-03-18 + 1993-03-19 - Phone Interview with Bob Casale by Malcolm Tent * I014 - 2003-04-12 - German Radio Interview with Mark Mothersbaugh * I015 - 2003-10-xx - Phone Interview with Mark Mothersbaugh by Todd Prusin * I016 - 2005-08-xx - Ohio 2005 Interviews (Jerry - Mark) * I017 - 2005-xx-xx - 2005 Interviews (Mark - Jerry) * I018 - 2005-09-01 - Jerry Casale & Josh Freese on the Mighty Morning Show * I019 - 2006-02-16 - Jihad Jerry on Aural Fixation *I020 - 2006-10-28 - (Jerry) Billboard interview by Mark Friedman. Read this interview here. :::::: Specialties - Miscellaneous Audio Releases Catalog Order (Link) "Pseudo-Organized" Order Compilations of Studio Tracks (and Other Official Materials) : S049 - Make Me Dance (Disc 1) S050 - Make Me Dance (Disc 2) S051 - Make Me Dance (Disc 3) S003 - Mutato Meatball Smorgasbord S031 - The Adventures of the Smart Patrol CD-ROM Side Projects/Collaborations : S002 - Jitters Demo (197?) S001 - Babooshka Demos (1988) S006 - Martini Ranch - Holy Cow S007 - Visiting Kids S016 - The Bob I Band: Live @ The China Club - Los Angeles, CA 1992 Tribute Bands DEVA: : S018 - DEVA - 2005-10-06 - Live on Music to Spazz By (WFMU) S020 - DEVA - 2005-11-01 - New York City, NY - Ace of Clubs Mongoloid/Lo I'm On God/Mongolounge: : S021 - Mongoloid - 2005-05-06 - San Francisco, CA - 12 Galaxies S022 - Mongoloid - 2005-06-04 - San Francisco, CA - El Rio (Set 1) S023 - Mongoloid - 2005-06-04 - San Francisco, CA - El Rio (Set 2) S024 - Mongoloid - 2005-08-18 - San Francisco, CA - 12 Galaxies S025 - Mongoloid - 2005-10-08 - San Francisco, CA - Stork Club (Set 2) S026 - Mongoloid - 2005-12-16 - San Francisco, CA - Point Arena (Set 1) S027 - Lo I'm On God - 2006-04-09 - San Francisco, CA - Bottom of the Hill S028 - Mongoloid - 2006-04-09 - San Francisco, CA - Bottom of the Hill S029 - Lo I'm On God + Mongoloid - 2006-07-29 - San Francisco, CA - El Rio S052 - Monglolounge & Mongoloid - 2006-10-28 - San Francisco, CA - Cafe du Nord S053 - Mongoloid - 2006-10-31 - San Francisco, CA - Bottom of the Hill Duty Now For The Future: : S054 - Duty Now for the Future - 1999-05-13 - Boston, MA - The Linwood S055 - Duty Now for the Future - 1999-07-22 - Boston, MA - Bill's Bar S056 - Duty Now for the Future - 1999-10-28 + 1999-11-10 - Cambridge & Boston, MA Paul Green's School of Rock: Team DEVO: : S044 - Team DEVO in Ohio - 2005: Malcolm Tent recordings S047 - Team DEVO - 2005-09-11 - Philadelphia, PA - The First Unitarian Church Tribute/Cover Albums : S019 - KROQ DEVOtees album S017 - Be Stiff as performed by other Stiff artists EP S008 - Not Necessarily Beautiful But Mutated: Volume 1 S009 - Not Necessarily Beautiful But Mutated: Volume 2 S010 - Not Necessarily Beautiful But Mutated: Volume 3 S011 - Not Necessarily Beautiful But Mutated: Volume 4 DEVOtional Documentation : S034 - DEVOtional 2001: Audio Documentation (Disc 1) S035 - DEVOtional 2001: Audio Documentation (Disc 2) S036 - DEVOtional 2001: Audio Documentation (Disc 3) S037 - DEVOtional 2002: Audio Documentation (Disc 1) S038 - DEVOtional 2002: Audio Documentation (Disc 2) S039 - DEVOtional 2002: Audio Documentation (Disc 3) S012 - DEVOtional 2003: Audio Documentation (Disc 1) S013 - DEVOtional 2003: Audio Documentation (Disc 2) S014 - DEVOtional 2003: Audio Documentation (Disc 3) S015 - DEVOtional 2003: Audio Documentation (Disc 4) S040 - DEVOtional 2005: Audio Documentation (Disc 1) S041 - DEVOtional 2005: Audio Documentation (Disc 2) S042 - DEVOtional 2005: Audio Documentation (Disc 3) S043 - DEVOtional 2005: Audio Documentation (Disc 4) S045 - Spudboys at DEVOtional 2005: Malcolm Tent recordings (Disc 1 - Main Set) S046 - Spudboys at DEVOtional 2005: Malcolm Tent recordings (Disc 2 - DEV-O-ke) S048 - DEVOtional 2006 Chat on WCSB Other Yet Uncategorizable Things : S004 - "Bob" Loves You: Disc 1 S005 - "Bob" Loves You: Disc 2 S030 - The Watermelon Group S032 - Hour of Slack #851: DEVOtional 1 S033 - Hour of Slack #852: DEVOtional 2 DVD Releases Catalog Order (Link) Chronological Order *DVD16 - Island of Lost Souls (1931) *DVD09 - URGH! A Music War (1981) *DVD15 - URGH! A Music War version (1981) *DVD18 - 1982-10-30 - Beverly Hills, CA - Warner Beverly Hills Theatre Disc 1: [[Wall of Voodoo] and "host"] *DVD19 - 1982-10-30 - Beverly Hills, CA - Warner Beverly Hills Theatre Disc 2: Unedited DEVO performance *DVD12 - Pioneer Demonstration Laserdisc (1984) *DVD13 - Slaughterhouse Rock (1987) *DVD11 - 1988-11-03 - Chicago, IL - Cabaret Metro *DVD10 - 1989-10-04 - Redondo, CA - The Strand *DVD24 - 2001-08-02 - West Hollywood, CA - Klasky Csupo Show (Techno DEVO) *DVD08 - 2002-10-25 - San Francisco, CA - City Hall *DVD20 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA - Pacific Amphitheatre (Orange County Fair) 1: Handheld *DVD21 - 2003-07-22 - Costa Mesa, CA - Pacific Amphitheatre (Orange County Fair) 2: Monitor Feed *DVD22 - 2003-08-02 - Tokyo, Japan - Chiba Marine Stadium (Summer Sonic 2003 Festival) 1: Monitor Feed *DVD23 - 2003-08-02 - Tokyo, Japan - Chiba Marine Stadium (Summer Sonic 2003 Festival) 2: Handheld *DVD14 - Live in the Land of the Rising Sun (Concert-Only version) *DVD06 - 2004-04-24 - Hollywood, CA - S.I.R. Studios (dress rehearsal for Nike show) *DVD07 - 2004-04-25 - Los Angeles, CA - Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (Nike event) *DVD01 - 2004-07-22 - New York City, NY - Morningside Park (Nike Event) *DVD02 - 2004-07-23 - New York City, NY - Central Park Summerstage *DVD03 - 2004-09-18 - Devore, CA - Hyundai Pavilion (KROQ Inland Invasion) + 2004-09-23 - Chicago, IL - Grant Park (Nike Event) *DVD04 - 2004-09-24 - Chicago, IL - The Riviera *DVD05 - 2004-11-20 - Akron, OH - Interview with General Boy by Alex Brunelle *DVD17 - 2005-08-10 - New York City, NY - Hammerstein Ballroom Category:Websites